Our firend from space
by Shadowtail15
Summary: A young force sensitive finds himself on the avatars world and gains new friends, alias and enemy's.


**Our friend from space.**

**I do not own avatar last airbender or star wars if I did they wouldn't be as good as they are.**

"Speech" _"thought"_

* * *

Close to one of the distant corners of known space was the space station Amitié it serves as a stop for travelers to restock supply's and get medical attention if needed and rest in one of the empty cargo hold of the station stood a woman in red and black cloths with a red cowl covering her eyes this woman was Visas Marr former apprentice to the dark lord Nihilus and informal apprentice and lover to the Jedi exile Xid Kirra. In front of her stood a twelve year old boy wearing brown hooded robes (Think of Kento's robe from SWTFU just smaller) on his back was an obsidian sword around his neck on a string was a crystal bonded to him threw the force this boy was Xero Kirra son of Xid Kirra and Visas Marr. To help prepare him for his future she has taken him around the galaxy for training to city worlds like Coresont to the more untamed worlds such as Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Hoth and the jungle moon of Endor and many other worlds because of this he has gained many skills and ability's such highly advanced acrobatics skill and increased agility advanced melee combat skills both with a weapon and without with a light saber he has only mastered Form I: Shii-Cho and form IV: Ataru and can use them for any bladed weapon and can use most basic force alter powers and has mastered most control and sense powers thanks to him inheriting his fathers affinity to force bonds and his adeptness in the force allows him to learn much faster than most Jedi or Sith. right now Visas has decided to give him something important.

* * *

Xero P.O.V

"Xero their is something I must give you." She said before puling out a holacron it was white and looked like a third of a sphere with the same intricate designs as all holocrons. "Your farther asked that i give this to you when I believed you would be ready I do now he created this holocron himself for you. take it." She explained as she gave it to me I looked at it for a moment before putting it inside a pouch and strapping it to my belt. "Now their is something I must tell you-" But she was cut off when an explosion rocked the station and alarms started going of. Mother went to a near by console pressed a few button and brang up an image of a hanger where our ship lies destroyed "we've been found you must leave now." She said before the doors slid open to reveal sith troopers and a sith marauder no doubt more in the corridor before i could react mother force pushed me into a near by escape pod shed opened remotely and closed it again as the sith prepared to attack and quickly punching in a coordinate and launching the pod as they closed in I saw he draw her lightsaber before giving one last smile and then began to charge I wanted to do something but i couldn't I screamed to her just before the pod jumped into hyperspace to reagans unknown.

Several hours later the pod was hit by an asteroid and sent it of course eventually it descended into the atmosphere of a planet the landing thrusters activated but they where damaged in the earlier collision and they stopped working just minuets after they activated only managing to slow its decent enough to allow Xero to survive unscathed the ship crashed close to mountain in a dense wood but the pod was badly damaged so the hatch was stuck.

* * *

Aang, Sokka, Kattara, Appa and Momo where setting up camp in a forest when Aang saw something.

"Hay a meteorite." Aang pointed out excitedly as he saw what looked like a meteorite coming down from the sky.

"OH CRAP looks like it will crash pretty close EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Sokka exclaimed everyone took cover when it hit there was a massive crash and the earth shook when it stopped Aang jumped out of cover and ran towards where the meteorite crashed.

I'VE GOTTA GO SEE THIS." the bald monk shouted to his friends as he ran of.

"AANG WAIT." Kattara called for him.

When they arrived they dident see what they where expecting in the middle of a large crater was a metal box of some kind they could only guess this is what fell out of the sky their appeared to be a window but it was one sided so they couldn't see inside then suddenly it began to shake before being blasted apart from the inside sending shrapnel everywhere luckily they where able to doge them but they where stunned when they looked back to see a boy floating in the air a few second before slowly floating to the ground.

* * *

Seeing as he would be taped other wise Xero started focusing a large amount of force energy around his body causing his to float in mid air before releasing it as a massive blast of kinetic energy blowing the pod apart leaving him floating in the air for some seconds before floating down to the dirt ground.

When team avatar and the young force sensitive looked to each other only one question came to mind.

"WHO ARE YOU? /Who are you?" They all said/ shouted.

* * *

Well that the first Chapter.

By the way in case you havent noticed this story is complyty ignoring exile canonisity.

Please review.


End file.
